Flies and Spider
by ThorinOakenshield13
Summary: Thorin has been held captive in the castle of Mirkwood, the two ancient enemes have to work together what they have lost on there pad to hatred. How knows what they find on there way on this adventure and maybe they will get more in return then they desire
1. Chapter 1 Held captive

This story was started a basic blog story but some people asked us to posted it online so they can just read it. So sorry if this is confusing to read. If you are intrested in the blog  
** "Flies and Spider"** then you can find us here : "Spidersandflies" on Tumblr****

Chapter 01 Held captive  
  
**Thranduil:** "Why did your dwarves crash my party last night" He looked at Thorin with disgust "TELL ME!"

**Thorin:** "For the last time Elven King"He spat the words to his face "we were starving into the forest!"

**Thranduil:** "You made a big mistake by coming here, Thorin son of Thráin. I did not even expect to see you here ever again. Why have you come here!" he looked sternly upon Thorin

**Thorin: **"ughhh" He looked angry towards Thranduil and spoke with a angry voice "because me and my man where last in de wood and we are hungry, we where starving THATS WHY I CAME HERE" he said in a low voice "to seek partnership here what is useluss"

**Thranduil:** The king arised from his throne and walked towards Thorin "And why have you ventured so far east, Thorin Oakenshield? What is your purpose beyond these woods?"

**Thorin: **His eyes looked up with anger in them "I ventured here to reclaim back what is rightfully mine, i traveld far to the east to take back erebor my homeland, my mountian"  
He stood tall with pride

**Thranduil: **The Elvenking grinned "You have no chance of reclaiming the mountain. The dragon will not leave its treasures. Do you really think you can defeat Smaug the Terrible!? It is foolish of you to think so!"

**Thorin: **Thorin stood still tall with pride "I do not care what you think King" he said with disgust "I have a group of good and loyal dwarfs, and they will defeat smaug with me at there sides,I will reclaim my Homeland no matter what"

**Thranduil: **Thranduil looked at Thorin with anger "If that is your purpose then so be it! But fact is you disturbed me and my people last night and for doing so, you will pay. You have always been reckless, Thorin son of Thráin.. reckless and proud. Someday it will be your downfall. I require your apology in order to let you go on your way," He sat down in his trone again and tilted his head as he waited patiently for an answer

**Thorin:** "Apology"Thorin looked up to Thranduil "I will not" He snorted "You can be the king of Mirkwood but i will never apology to a elf. Me and my man where starving, we where craving for water and some food, we came in peace"

**Thranduil:** "Peace?" the king repeated slowly "Peace has forsaken this woods, O Thorin son of Thráin. The trees and animals are sick, giant spiders are roaming freely.. There is no such thing as peace anymore. And certainly not from you to me. Now, apologise or I shall lock you up!

**Thorin:** "I do not care about your trees and your enemies beyond those borders of your realm." He pointed a finger towards Thranduil "Your peace is not the same as mine and i will not apologise in a million years for starving to dead in your realm " He set a foot towards the throne "You can do all you want i will never apologise to you"

**Thranduil:** "FINE! So be it!" his voice was loud and full of hate "You have chosen your own fate, Thorin Oakenshield. I think our prison cells underground are more suitable for a dwarf anyway. But if you feel the need to apologise, I will listen to you. But not a moment sooner! Guards! Take him out of my sight!" the king turned his head away

**Thorin:** "Never" shouted Thorin while the guards grabbed his arms "I will never apologize to you, I rather rot in that cell of yours then kneel before you and apologise" with his last words spoken he looked up with anger towards Thandruils backside.  
With the guards dragging him out trough the corridors, and trying to fight them off he could only think of his men, where were they, how are they doing and arent they in danger, with the blasted king talking only over evil that lay in his realm.  
"You better apologise to him" said one of the guards  
"Never" said Thorin trough his teeth while he was dragged into his cel and got a chain around his wrist "I rather rot forever then apologise to your king"  
And with those words the cel door was closed, He gave the guards one last angry look before the closed it. Now he sat in a dark cel with no windows the only light that came in was underneath the doorway

**Thranduil:** Thranduil sat in his throne, staring at nothing and lost in his thoughts. And then he heard a voice nearby, and he saw someone standing in front of him. It was his son, Legolas.  
"Ada," he said, "is it true you have captured Thorin Oakenshield?" The king nodded. "What for?"  
"You know what for. He disturbed us at our feast last night. And he shall remain in captivity until he feels inclined to apologise."  
"Don't you think that - "  
"Leave me. Do something useful. Find his men, they should still be in the woods."  
Legolas left the room. And Thranduil was alone again, and also alone with his thoughts. He thought about a day a long time ago, when the dragon Smaug attacked Erebor. The dwarves asked for aid, but the Elvenking and his elven army turned away. And to this day, he did not regret doing so.

**Thorin:** "Really a king of nothing locking me up for starving because i wanted some food for my men" Thorin touched his shackle where he was chained to "curse those elfs, thinking there better then others with there pointy ears." He stared to the light that was crawling underneath the doorway and tought by himself "I will never forgive this race for anything they have done" He stood up and kicked at the door of his cell and screamed  
"CALL YOUR KING I DEMAND HIM HERE"  
He heard unsettled voices and footsteps going away to fetch there king, He smirked will he heard the voices disappear into the darkness

**Thranduil:** One of the guards entered the throne room in a hurry.  
"My king," he said. "Thorin Oakenshield wants to speak with you."  
Thranduil grinned. "So soon? Is he ready to talk already?"  
"He did not say what he wanted."  
"Fine, bring him to me."  
"He.. he wants you to come to him, Sire."  
And the King was not laughing anymore. He looked at guard as if he had insulted him. "Last time I checked, Thranduil son of Oropher was king of Mirkwood and not Thorin Oakenshield. He can not command you, only I can. If he wants to speak with me, you will bring him to me. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Sire," said the guard and he bowed before he left the room.  
And when he left the room, someone else came in.  
"Ada," he said. "We have captured the other dwarves. They were wandering around in the woods, sick and starving. Do you wish to speak with them now?"  
"No," said the king with a deep voice. "Not yet. Put them in seperate cells. And do NOT let Thorin Oakenshield know that they are here. Go."  
But Legolas didn't leave just yet.  
"Ada?" he asked carefully. "Are you allright? You seem distracted."  
But the King did not want to answer his son and he didn't exactly know why. He turned away and Legolas left the room, when he understood he would not receive an answer from his father.

**Thorin:** The cell where Thorin was kept in swang open and he saw the guards coming into his cell to take off his shackle  
"Where is the king?" Thorin said with a bit anger in his voice  
The guards did not say a thing and dragged him out of the deep prison cell to the Throne room where Thandruil was waiting

**Thranduil: **Thranduil sat in his throne in a comfortable manner and he looked at the dwarf as he was brought to him "Thorin! I was informed you wanted to speak with me. So speak!"

**Thorin:** Thorin walked closer to the throne and looked up to Thranduil " Your race abonded me when we needed you the most, i am not kneeling nor apologizing to a king like you"  
His face did not change off anger, only his eyes spoke of a different matter

**Thranduil: **Those words had taken the king by surprise, but he tried to hide it. And instead he grew angry "THAT is what you wanted to say to me? Don't you dare speak to me like that! AND do not judge me for what I did or didn't do that day. I have my reasons for not helping you that day, so don't you dare judge me!"

**Thorin:** Thorin got a little grin on his face while he saw Thranduil his reaction "I do not judge you nor trying to avoid that, but you keep me locked up in a cell in the dark, but could not risk your own kin to save us from a terrible fate that is now bound to the line of Durin for centuries"  
Thorin his anger raise with every word he spoke to the elf "Thrain son of Thror son of Dain died because you would not risk it, your not a king your just a scared elf who possess a crown"

**Thranduil:** Thranduil never felt so insulted and he ran towards Thorin and stopped right in front of him and he talked with anger in his voice "How dare you call me scared! I did not help you that day because I wouldn't risk the lives of my own kin again! Do you even realise how much loss I have already suffered! I've lost my father and many of my kin in battle already. If I had chosen to help you to fight a DRAGON, we all would have been killed!" he calmed down "Think before you speak, Thorin.."

**Thorin: **Thorin snorted "We all know about the battle of the second age, we all know what you have lost that day. Me and my kin where down there calling for help waiting for you and you turned you back to us, like we where nothing more then animals ready for slaughter."  
He took a step forward to Thranduil and looked up right into his eyes "We last thousands of men in the battle of erebor with the dragon, we last respectable men at the battle of moria DONT try to speak like i dont know what it is to lose something that is dear to you Thranduil."


	2. Chapter 2 An unexpected adventure

**Chapter 02**

**Thorin:** It has been two days now and i am still locked up in my cell thought Thorin, how my men and how are fili and kili doing "I fear for there safety" he whispered  
Two days with not that much food and water had broken Thorin hard shell a little bit, it content cracks little tiny cracks. He did not know how long he could take this, blasted elfs  
"I STILL HATE YOU" he screamed underneath the doorway there was only a silence that respond to his screaming

**Thranduil:** The mind of the Elvenking was troubled. Thorin was in captivity again, because the king was still not at peace with him, even though they had a short moment of understanding the last time they spoke. He did not want to see Thorin again, at least not for a while. First, he wanted to find all his men. The elves had captured all but two: Thorin's newphews Fili and Kili.  
'Thorin must be worried about them,' he thought, 'the woods aren't safe anymore..' The king himself was also worried at the moment. He knew his son was strong and brave, but he would always have the fear he would not return. Just like Thorin feared for his kin.  
Again he felt like they were not so different from each other at all. Both they were stubborn and strong.. both had responsinilities for their kin. But their hate because of the past would not easily go away. It would not be so easily forgiven.

**Thorin: **Thorin did not know if it was day or night but there was always light underneath the doorway, he heard some soft voices whispering outside his door he started to crawl towards the sound without trying to make any noise  
"did you heard that the prince found the dwarfs days ago,not all of them but he found some. I over heard the prince and the king last night but he said that the dwarfs are heavily ill…  
Thorin could not take it anymore and started to scream "LET ME OUT, LET ME SPEAK TO YOUR KING, LET ME SEE THAT VERMIN"  
He did not stop screaming till they opend a part of the door and saw two pair of bleu eyes of the gaurd glaring at him "LET ME SPEAK TO HIM" Thorin yelled "NOW"

**Thranduil: **Thranduil sighed as he saw two of his guards bring in the dwarf. 'Not again..' he thought. The guards had not asked for his persmission and this displeased him, but he saw fear on their faces and anger on Thorin's face. 'What is it now, Thorin Oakenshield?' did he say with a toneless voice.

**Thorin: **"WHERE ARE MY MEN I NOW YOU GOT THEM" he breath heavily of all the anger that was kept inside him "I WANT TO SEE THEM …NOW" and he looked with anger and hatred towards Trainduil

**Thranduil: **It took a while for Thranduil to speak. HOW did Thorin know? He felt like yelling back at the dwarf, but he kept his camth and said: 'You will not see them. All of you were trespassing in my domain and all of you are my prisoners.' He gave Thorin time to answer, but an answer didn't come, so he spoke again: 'You should be glad they are here. Here they are safe. Much safer than in the woods.'

**Thorin: **Thorin could only glare he knew the King was right but he did not have his peace with it, after a while he spoke "There not all here…, some are still missing let me see them" The words came out with a trembling voice but still full of proud "Let me see who are …..missing"  
The cracks in his hard sell where getting bigger but he still stood tall with proud, his men was all he got, he did not wanted to lose them as his father and grandfather

**Thranduil:**Thranduil saw that Thorin was pale and shivering, although he tried to hide it. 'You are right, they are not all here,' the king said. 'One of your men told me how many are in your company, and who was missing. Two are still out there in the woods, sick and starving, but my men are searching for them. And they will be found. Let us hope it is not too late for them.' He avoided saying their names, but that was all that Thorin wanted to know.

**Thorin:** The only thing he heard was "Two are still missing" he feared for the worse, he took a step forward towards the throne and tried to kneel down but he could not do it. He looked up and in his eyes there was sorrow he started at the king for a while and said "I beg you let me see them, let me go to my men"

**Thranduil: **Thranduil saw something in Thorin's eyes he did not see before. He knew he was worried, but this was so much more than that. 'Fine,' the king said. 'You may see them. In fact, I'll take you to them.' And he stood up and looked at Thorin, who tried to hide his happiness with pride.

**Thorin:** His heart jumped from joy but his face was still the same, He lighty bow towards the king and said "Thank you, Thrainduil son of Oropher King of Mirkwood, this means a lot to me" He stood tall with pride and looked at Thranduil and waited for him to walk so he could follow

**Thranduil: **Thranduil, the guards and Thorin left the throne room and walked towards the prison cells. And many elves bowed as their king walked by and they looked at the small group with surprise, because Thranduil never went down to the prison cells. When they arrived there, Thranduil told one of the guards to open the largest cell. He unlocked it and opened the door. 'You may go in and see them, Thorin,' the king said.

**Thorin: **While there walked towards the prison cells he noticed that they where locked up on the other side of the castle.  
He wanted that the king would walk a bit faster, but he was satisfied that he could go and see his men after all. Thranduil orderd that the cell must be opend and so one of the guards did. "Once again I thank you Thranduil" And he walked right into the cell to see his men laying on the ground in pain.

Thorin walked into the cell and saw his man laying there in pain. He looked at the men there face and his heart sank in his shoes "Fili and Kili...where are they?" He looked at Balin and his face was coverd in sorrow "Where are they, tell me there save"  
Balin was happy to see Thorin again, but he could not smile. Terrible things had happened in the woods.

**Balin: **'I'm sorry,' he said and he felt tears in his eyes. 'I can not tell you they're safe. We were surrounded. Again! By those big monsterous spiders! They were too many and we were too tired and sick to fight, so we decided to run. And when we reached a safe point in the woods, we saw that they were missing. The spiders took them with them. I am.. I am so sorry, Thorin.. I don't know if they are still alive. I don't know anything..'  
He could not look in Thorin's eyes anymore, so he looked to the other dwarves, who had been listening to his words and gathered around him and their king.  
'And IF they are still alive,' Balin said, 'we should go out right now and search for them. We can't do anything when we are stuck here in this elven prison. IF there's hope, there's not much time.'

**Thorin: **Thorin's eyes were filled with tears "You lost them ..." he felt down on his knees and looked angry and sad at the same time "lost" he whispered. It took a while before he heard Balin his words of what may have been salvation. He looked at the dwarfs that surrounded him and stood up full with proud and new energy and turned towards the prison cell door "THRANDUIL, LET US GO NOW I DEMAND IT" he screamed while he kicked at the door - thorin

**Thranduil: **Thranduil heard Thorin screaming at him through the door and he rolled his eyes.  
'Open it,' he said to the guard and the guard opened the large wooden door. And shortly after, Thranduil was standing in the doorway and Thorin creeped back at the sight of him, for he was much taller than him and his eyes were cold as ice. 'And what do you desire from me now, Thorin Oakenshield?' he asked. 'You wanted to speak with me and I spoke with you. You wanted to bring me to your men and I brought you to them. I gave you and your men food and shelter. You can not keep demanding things from me, Thorin. You keep forgetting you are a prisoner. I will not let you go and I have made that clear already. I'll take my leave now.' And he turned around and wanted to walk back into the hallway, but he was stopped.

**Thorin: **Thranduil his eyes made Thorin scared and he took a step back into the dark cell. He heard the cold words that where rolling out of the elven king his mouth. "You keep demanding things but your still my prisoner" The king walked away but Thorin was fast enough to grab the wrist of the elf and stopped him from leaving "I want to seek fili and kili, please let us go, or at least me so i can find them. Prisoner or not I dont want to lose the only thing i got" He looked upon the elf and waited

**Thranduil:** Thranduil was furious when the dwarf grabbed him, but Thorin's words I don't want to lose the only thing I got.. stopped him from yelling.  
'I am not letting you go, Thorin,' he said. 'My son is looking for them, he..' And all of a sudden, the king realised something. Legolas should've been back by now. He had been gone for several days. 'Where is he..' he whispered. 'Any word of Legolas?' he asked the guards, but they had not heard anything. And the king's face grew pale and Thorin saw it. And both understood what had to be done. 'Fine,' he said with a loud voice. 'We shall both search for them, for your nephews and my son. And we will not stop until we have found them all. That is, if you accept this offer.' He waited and he saw that both the dwarves and the elves dreaded Thorin's answer.

**Thorin: **"That is if you except this offer" Thorin heard the words and he could not hide the relief that was showing on his entire face. "I will take your offer Thandruil, I will do anything to get them back save at my side" And then he noticed he was still holding the elf his wrist and let it go quickly and stared to his hand while he tryed to wipe it clean in some sort of way. Thorin saw the eyes of Thandruil and stoped moving "What?!"

**Thranduil:** The elvenking rolled his eyes and said 'Follow me.' And he and Thorin walked alone through the hallway. Thorin did not get the chance to say goodbye to his men. The two kings did not speak until they reached a small room with all the belongings of the dwarves. 'Your weapons should be here,' said Thranduil and Thorin saw his weapons. An axe, a bow and arrows, and the elvensword called Orcrist. Thranduil looked at it, but did not say anything about it. 'Where do you suggest we start our search?' he asked. 'Did your men tell you where your nephews were last seen?'

**Thorin: **Thorin saw Orcrist standing and wanted to take it, but the elf spoke and Thorin turned his attention towards him. "Balin said that there where attacked by gaint spiders, that the last time they saw them before they got lost" Thorin felt the pressure to take his belongings and walk out the gate and just start searching "How long is it going to take before we can leave" He said impatiently

**Thranduil: **'Not long,' Thranduil answered. 'But we have to make the right preperations, Thorin. We don't know how long it'll be until we return. The spiders live in a cave, at least a day away, so we need food and perhaps horses or elks. You should not be so impatient. Consider yourself lucky I come with you, Thorin Oakenshield. I know these woods like the palm of my hand. And if I were not to go with you, you would lose your way twice. So stop whining.'

**Thorin:** "Then let we go further with the preperations and lets leave, the more time we spent here, the less time we got to find them and know that there are still alive" He looked upon the elf and saw his face full of grimace "What can i do to speed things up?" He did not really wanted too hurt Thandruil but he merely spoke the truth towards him, even it was painfull to know even for him self

**Thranduil:** Thranduil saw that the dwarf was suspicious about where they were going next, and when they entered the stables, Thorin did not walk passed the doorway. He seemed afraid. Thranduil knew why.  
'This is Argalad,' he said as he walked to the giant elk, that even made the elvenking look small. 'I know you've seen him before, a long time ago.. He'll have to carry the both of us. That's the fastest way.'

**Thorin:** The elf entered the stables but Thorin did not set a foot in that place, the elk was too big for his taste, and looked fair and graceful just like the king "I am not riding that …thing" He said with a face that let a bit out of his fright he did not wanted to show and walked back to the room were the weapons where but was stopped by the king his hand "Dont touche me" and he shook of his hand but did not walk any further

**Thranduil: **Thranduil was really annoyed by the dwarf and almost couldn't take it anymore. 'It's the only way, Thorin!' he shouted. 'If you keep being like this, your stubbornness will be the death of them. We will both ride the elk and that's that! If we don't, a lot of time will be wasted. So what is it going to be?' He looked at the dwarf, who didn't answer immediately. 'Get on the elk, Thorin,' said the king. 'Now.'

**Thorin: **Thorin acted like a stubborn child he looked angry and walked back to the stables and watched the elk again, still he did not like the idea behind it but it was true, This was the fasted way to the spiders. "If i am going sit on that …thing…are we going to leave immediately?" And looked at the elf "Because if we do then i want my armour and weapons"

**Thranduil: **'Fine,' the king said. 'Get your armour and your weapons. Then we shall leave.' And the both of them geared up. The only weapon Thranduil took with him was a long sword, and he wore silver robes and his crown. And he packed Lembas bread for their journey through the woods. When they were both ready, there was a short and awkward silence. But then Thranduil mounted the elk and reached out his hand to Thorin to help him to get on.

**Thorin:** Thorin grabbed Thandruil his hand with a little bit of hesitation. He got up the elk with a lot of twisting and kicking and when he finally sat down he noticed that he was in front of the elf and he glared towards the elf over his shoulder "Why am i sitting in front of you, i just feel like a horrible child that did something wrong" Thandruil just looked at him with his cold bleu eyes and said nothing

**Thranduil:** And finally they left and entered the forest. It had grown dark and looming but Thranduil did not fear the wood itself. After all, it was his home. For hours they rode and they barely spoke. 'Are you hungry?' the king asked and he gave Thorin a green leaf with Lembas bread in it. 'Try it,' he said. 'One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man.'

**Thorin:** They were riding for several hours now and Thorin was getting a bit hungry and took the lembas from Thandruil and looked at it "What is it?" he asked suspicious, while he opend up the packets. "It looks weird do you not got something els, like fresh juicy meat?" But non the less he tried it and took a bite from it "Mhh its better then i tought" he said with a mouth full and eat half of the packets. "Do you want some too Thandruil?" and he reached it out towards the elf

**Thranduil: **Thranduil was surprised the dwarf actually liked the elven food, but he didn't show it. He took the bread from Thorin and they both ate the Lembas bread in silence. The forest grew darker. Not because the night had fallen, but because the sunlight couldn't reach the ground anymore through the thick branches and leafs. And all of a sudden, they heard a terrible noise, a loud and awful growl. 'Did someone follow you into the woods?!' the king said as he looked around, but he couldn't see anything.

**Thorin: **"No i did not see anyone follow us" he said with a low voice, he took Orcrist and did go in battle mode immediately and jumped off the elk, he heard the noise behind the trees and they grew louder with each second. The loud crack from branches and a low growl was coming towards then. He heard Thandruil saying that he must return to the elk but he did not listen. Thorin stood on the place where he was and whispered"I am not planning on dying here tonight while I protect a elf"

**Thranduil:** 'Protect me?' said Thranduil and he also jumped off the elk and he drew his sword. 'I don't need protection!' And right after he said that they heard the loudest growl so far and it was so close they could hear something breathing heavily behind the trees. But still they didn't know where the sound came from, so they stood there back to back, ready for any danger. 'Show yourself!' said the king with a loud and powerful voice, and right after that a giant warg ran towards them.

**Thorin:** Thorin was caught up by his guard when the warg came running towards him, he swing with orcrist and hit the warg on his shoulder, but the warg attack him before thorin could even respond. The beast bite up in the air and Thorin his arm was caught up in the beast his mouth "ARGHHHH I WILL KILL YOU" he screamed while there was blood gushing out of his arm. he tried to swing with his sword but he was losing his strenght slowly "THANDRUIL" he screamed while he tried to fight of the beast in front of him


	3. Chapter 3 Ice bleu eyes

**Chapter 03**

Thranduil: Everything went so fast. The beast had reached Thorin in the blink of an eye. His arm was bleeding already and he was screaming for help. The elvenking did not hesitate and attacked the warg with his sword. 'Begone!' he yelled and with three strikes he killed the giant beast. Immediately he walked back to Thorin. 'All you allright? How bad is it?' he said and he reached out his hand to help Thorin stand up.

**Thorin: **Thorin saw the beast laying liveless but he tried to press on his other hand on his wound so the blood would stop coming out. He heard the elven king beside him and glared towards the kind and said with a huge amount of pain in his voice "Do I look …..like I … an okay" Thorin tried to stand up but his legs would not let hem and he fell right into the dirt and stayed there. He did not saw the point of coming up agian

**Thranduil:** 'Get up,' said the king angrily. 'You don't have to thank me for saving your life, I don't expect that from a dwarf anyway. But your nephews and my son are still out there and our time is running out. So get up.' And finally, Thorin allowed him to help him get on his feet again. And Thranduil kneeled down. 'Now, let me see your wound.'

**Thorin:** Thorin tried to sat up on the ground and Thandruil took his arm en removed al the armour that was around it. Thorin did not say anything but just looked at the face of the elven king, he discoverd a bit of concern in it but why he did not know "Is it bad?" He said still in a angry voice but not taking his eyes of elf his face

**Thranduil:** 'It could've been worse,' answered the king. 'You've been lucky, Thorin. But next time, you should be more careful.' He looked Thorin in the eye and the dwarf looked back. He saw that the king was concerned, and even Thranduil himself wondered why he felt that way. When the wound was cleaned they both got up on the elk again and they continued their way to the spider's cave, which was still a long way away.

**Thorin:** They ride for a couple hours already after the the elven king rescued the dwarf King from losing a limb. Thorin was being silent the whole time and his anger was slowly disappeared. If the elven king was not at his side today i would have died and i would never had seen my nephews again he tought. "Thank you" he said out of now where to Thandruil with a dark voice but full of gratitude

**Thranduil:** Thorin's words came completely unexpected. 'You're welcome,' he answered and the silence between them returned and somehow it was different than before. The forest grew darker and darker and the trees were growing so close to each other that they couldn't move on on the elk, so they both got off and they were forced to go on foot. But Thranduil knew they were very close to the cave and after a short while they saw the entrance. 'Did your men tell you how many spiders there were?' he whispered.

**Thorin:** Thorin looked up to the elf that was in front of him and whispered back "No we did not spoke of that, They just said a lot" Thorin frowned "Why don't you think we can just take them" And he wanted to take the lead but he was held back by Thandruil his hand that touched his chest, there eyes met and Thorin took his place behind Thandruil and waited there for his sign to go inside

**Thranduil:** 'Let's go,' said the king and they approached the entrance with caution. It was very dark inside but beams of light entered the cave through holes in the stone walls. They looked but didn't see anything. They also didn't hear anything, so they entered the cave. There were webs everywhere and the floor was sticky. 'Show yourselves!' said the king with a loud voice. And shortly after that, they heard terrible noises and they saw eyes lighting up around them. They were surrounded.

**Thorin:** They stood close next too each other and Thorin glared at the king "Nice move" he snorted "Can't you just keep quite for once" But with his arm injured he had to rely on Thandruil.  
The dwarf drew his sword and started to scream and run right into the group of spiders and started to swing and cut his sword in all the flesh he could find around him. Blood was spilling and Thorin was worn out after slaying three spiders and looked behind him and saw Thandruil fight i a way he never saw once in his life

**Thranduil:** It wasn't long before the floor was covered in the blood of the spiders. Thranduil was uninjured, but there was blood on his silver robes. Worried he looked at Thorin, but he was also safe. And then, from the corner of his eye, he saw that one of the spiders was still moving so he ran towards it and wanted to kill it, but he was stopped by Thorin.

**Thorin:** Thorin saw Thandruil ran towards a still moving spider and he drew his sword above his head "WAIT" he screamed an run toward Thandruil and said in a low but husky voice "We can use this one" and looked at Thandruil his face and nodded and lowered his sword.  
Thorin looked at the spider and started to talk to it in a low aggressive voice "If you want stay alive you better talk…. where are the two boys you kidnapped a couple days ago?" Thorin waited but he did not answer at all he took a small axe and smashed it into one of the spider his leg "WHERE ARE THEY" he now screamed and the spider answers quickly  
"They boysss your where refering to are not here anymoressss, someone came here in the nightssss and took them whe dont know wheressss"  
Thorin his face was coverd in disapointment and nodded towards Thandruil. He swing his sword and cleaved the head right off and more blood was spilled that day in the cave off the spiders, but for what reason "This was pointless" said Thorin angrily and looked toward Thandruil

**Thranduil:** 'You're right,' he answered. 'We don't know anything now.' And suddenly he looked angrily at Thorin. 'Have you been keeping things from me?' he said in a loud voice. 'Someone must have followed you into these woods. Those boys were taken for a reason, Thorin, because they mean something to you. So tell me.. WHO followed you!'

**Thorin:** Thorin frowned deeply and then admitted "YES someone followed me into this realm" he sighed "I did not want to speak of it and i fear for the worst right now but if he did take them, then terrible things are going to happen" He looked at Thandruil and his face was covered in sorrow "Azog the defiler had followed me in this path i am afraid" And he kept silent and looked at the his feet so he did not have to see the elven king his face

**Thranduil:** Thranduil was speechless for a moment. He turned his back to Thorin and tried to remain calm, but he was furious. 'I thought Azog the defiler was dead!' he said, 'And now he is here in my woods! If I could I would leave you here on your own, so you can try to save your nephews on your own. Azog is your enemy and so he is your problem!' And he calmed down. 'But I cannot leave you. If Azog has my son as well that makes him my enemy too. We shall search for the pale orc together.'

**Thorin: **Thorin looked at the elf and said "I am sorry for keeping this silent, but i didn't thought he would follow us inside your realm after seeing that warg…" he swallowed and looked away "We are in this together… we must find them even if i am going to die in all this" he said with a shallow voice  
Thorin looked at his injured arm and saw that the it started to bleed on some spots "Thandruil can you look at my arm, it started to bleed again" he waited till the elf responded

**Thranduil:** Thranduil walked to Thorin and looked at the wound. 'You shouldn't move your arm unless there's no other way. The wound needs time to heal.' He cleaned the wound again and applied a rag of teared clothing on Thorin's arm. And he stood up and walked towards the exit, because he wanted to avoid Thorin's eyes. The dwarf followed him. 'We should be able to track them. There must be footprints here, which can lead us to their camp. Are you much of a tracker, Thorin?

**Thorin:** Thorin looked up and said "Well we can find some trace if where lucky" and walked back to the path they came and he looked at trees, plants, leaves and the ground everthing that could have concerned with Azog. Thorin saw a plant with dark matriale that was dripping to the ground and he walked towards it. He took the material in his hand and sniffed at it "Orc blood, that means that they are close maybe a day or so. The blood is still liquid so they must be closer then we think."

**Thranduil:** The king looked at the trees. 'We must pursue them on foot, these parts of the forest are too thick. We'll leave at once!' They both started to walk and they looked around everywhere for more tracks of the orcs. They walked for hours and they knew they were getting closer. But they were also tired. At nightfall, they decided to rest. Thranduil made a fire and they both ate some Lembas bread. 'You should try to get some sleep, Thorin. I'll take the first watch.' But Thorin didn't lie down.

**Thorin:** He looked at Thranduil and said: "I will not. I am too worried to sleep and I am guessing your are too." He looked at the fire, "I only wanted to defeat Smaug and reclaim back Erebor. And now because of my guardless action back then, I am searching for my nephews, who are captured by my worst enemy.." He said this all in a voice of sorrow and hatred at the same time "I fear now every second for their lives Thranduil."

**Thranduil:** Thranduil didn't know what to say at first. Thorin's eyes were filled with sorrow and fear. He stared into the fire as if everything was hopeless. Thranduil put his hand on Thorin's shoulder. 'There is hope for them, Thorin. It sounds harsh, but he wants to take his revenge on you. He needs them alive to lure you to him. And therefore we must be on our guard. But they are still alive, I know it. I just hope my son is allright..'  
**  
Thorin:** Thorin gave him a little smile and said: "Your words give me comfort, but do not take away my concerns." He looked at Thandruil's face and laughed in silence and said "I know they're save, somewhere deep down in my heart I know they are, the line of durin is not so easily broken. Just like your son, Thandruil, he is there with them or he is somewhere else trying to protect his father's realm."

**Thranduil:** And now Thranduil smiled. 'It's kind of you to speak those words about my son.. I know too in my heart he is alive.' He looked at Thorin's clothing and then at his own. Both were ripped, dirty and bloody from their fight in the cave. The king then looked at Thorin's arm and said 'Is the wound healing well? You must be strong once we face Azog. The spiders were nothing compared to him..'  
'Let me see,' said Thranduil and he examined Thorin's wound. 'It needs to heal faster..' Suddenly, he stood up and wandered into the forest a bit. It didn't take long for him to return and he brought strange looking green leaves with him. He sat beside Thorin again and reached for his arm. 'These leaves should heal the wound. I will have to change them every day, perhaps twice a day. Are you allright with that?'

**Thorin:** Thorin looked at Thandruil while he was busy with his arm. "Fine, as long its healed so I can use it again to draw someone's head off" said Thorin in a bit of a nagging voice. Thandruil ignored it and pulled his arm a bit closer so it was entirely on his lap. They sat now closely next to each other and Thorin looked the other way into the dark forest. He felt the slightly warm fingers of the elf swift over his arm, somehow it felt nice.

**Thranduil:** 'Well.. that should do it for now,' said Thranduil when he was done with Thorin's arm. And he waited, but Thorin was looking the other way and he seemed lost in his thoughts. 'You can move your arm away now, Thorin,' the king said in a louder voice. The dwarf now moved away his arm quickly and he tried to avoid Thranduil's blue eyes. The king was confused, thinking that he had done something wrong, but there was no anger on Thorin's face. The king didn't know what to say.

**Thorin:** Thorin took his arm of the elvenking's lap, and avoided looking at his face. He did not now what to do and murmured: "Thank you" to Thandruil while he moved away from his side, and sat down at the other side of the fire. While he was at the other side, he looked htrough the fire and saw the confused face of Thandruil. He ignored it and said: "I will take this watch…you..you can go to sleep" He said it in a dark voice that sounded hard as stone.

**Thranduil:** Thranduil closed his eyes and he fell asleep. In his dream he saw Azog and Thorin fighting in the forest, and many orcs surrounded them. Thranduil stood far away but he saw everything. And suddenly, Azog lifted his spear and stabbed Thorin in his chest with it. 'NO!' Thranduil screamed and ran towards him. He fell down on his knees next to him and cried. 'It's okay..' Thorin said and he touched the king's face and pulled him gently towards his lips. With a shriek, he woke up and he was in shock.

**Thorin:** "Are you okay there?" said Thorin and looked at Thranduil who looked like he was attacked "Did you had a nightmare?" he said with fun while he watched the king. Thorin came closer to Thranduil but he stopped when he saw the elvenking's eyes looking at him, he looked slightly scared. He did not understand, because he had not said or done something weird to the elf, did he..  
"Are you really okay, Thranduil?" he asked, but he did not move any further towards the elf.

**Thranduil:** "Don't you come near me!" said Thranduil and he pushed Thorin away. "I've had enough sleep for tonight. I'll take the watch now. You should get some sleep, you'll need it." And he looked away. He knew Thorin was looking at him, trying to figure out what was wrong, but the king would not look back.  
**  
Thorin: **Thorin sat on the solid ground of Mirkwood because the king pushed him for a reason he didn"t know. "Fine" said the dwarf. When he heard that, his shift changed. He was slighty angry on Thandruil and that was showing on his face.  
He took Orcirst that was standing by the tree where he was sitting and took it to the place where he laid down to sleep, he took his sword in his arms and closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Thorin saw that he had chains around his wrist, he was back again in the prison cell of Mirkwood "Dammit Thandruil" He cursed in a deep voice "THRANDUIL" he screamed and the door went open and the elvenking stood in the doorway. "Yes Thorin, my king what do you want?" Thorin tried to kick him but he was out of reach. Thranduil walked towards him until he was a couple of inches away from him. Thorin saw the deep ice blue eyes from the elvenking and kept silent and then he heard a whisper escape from Thranduil's lips "After the search I will make you mine" and he felt the lips of the elf on his own.

"ARGGHHHH" Thorin stood up straight with Orcirst in his hands "NEVER" he screamed "never..ne…" And then he realized he was awake and saw Thranduil looking at him with eyes of disbelieve.

**Thranduil:** "Oh, you're having nightmares as well?" said Thranduil in a bitter voice. "Put that sword down, you can't fight nightmares in the wake world." He looked at Thorin, who was in shock, just like the king was when he woke up. But then Thorin looked at Thranduil with anger and the king felt insulted. "What is it now!"

**Thorin:** Thorin walked closer to the elvenking with Orcrist pointing towards his chest. "THIS..IS…ALL..YOUR…FAULT!" he almost screamed with a heavy voice. He did try to calm down, but that dream made him angry in every way you could make a dwarf mad. A elf and a dwarf together.. only the thought of that made Thorin's blood boil. He put the sword down and saw that Thandruil looked at him with anger. "What, you wanted to come with me…its your fault..everything IS YOUR FAULT" and Thorin vanished into the woods while he heard Thranduil calling after him that it was dangerous.

**Thranduil:** "It's dangerous, come back!" shouted Thranduil and he was annoyed. For a moment, he doubted if he should follow the dwarf, but he decided to go after him. He was faster than the dwarf and grabbed him by his shoulder to stop him. "Thorin, stop this!" he said, but Thorin still looked angry. "You can't blame me for things I didn't do. Remember, I've come with you to help you and.." He looked around. "Somethings wrong.." he whispered.

**Thorin:** Thorin walked further but when Thranduil whispered those words he smelled a terrible scent. He turned around and looked at the elvenking "This is not good" he ran back to the elf and stood closely next to him. He drew his sword. "Orcs.." Thorin whispered when they were followed by breaking branches close by.  
And then it was completely silent for a while. "Where did you go orc scum.. " said Thorin softly followed by a insane noise that came out of the orc's mouth. "NO!" Thorin yelled and he stormed at the noise and found the orc in no time. Thorin swang his sword right into his leg and then he cut off the orc's head. It was completely silent at the moment and Thorin looked up to Thranduil "We're in ..trouble, orc scout.. "  
The elven king understood what he was saying and they ran back to their camp.


	4. Chapter 4 Help me

**chapter 04  
**  
**Thranduil:** As they were running, they heard terrible noises and screams coming out of the woods. And the noises grew louder and more terrifying. "We have to run!" said Thranduil. "They are too many, we can't win this. Run, Thorin!" He grabbed Thorin's arm because the dwarf wanted to stay and fight them. So they ran away, deeper into the dark forest and the orcs got closer. More and more started to follow them, and it wasn't long before they were running next to them as well.

**Thorin:** Thorin wanted to run faster but his legs could not keep up any longer. He saw Thranduil still holding his arm and tried to run as fast as possible while they saw that more orcs were coming.  
Thorin knew that this was a lost case so he suddenly stopped, turned back to the orcs and drew his sword "I will not die as a coward!" And he started to fight some of them while he heard Thraduil calling him a fool, but the elvenking started to fight for his life as well.

**Thranduil:** They both fought ferociously, knowing they couldn't possibly win. When they gained some ground, more orcs would come from the dark. Thranduil had slain many orcs already, but something forced him to stop. He felt the steel of a cold blade touch his throat, and he did not dare to move anymore. "Thorin.." he stammered. When the dwarf saw him, he also stopped fighting, and so did all the orcs. All looked at Thorin, wondering what he'd do. Thranduil was shaking and afraid, but he tried to hide it.

**Thorin:** When Thorin heard the elvenking's voice he turned around and saw Thranduil with a blade to his throat "NO!" he screamed "Leave him! Let him go, you orc scum!" Thorin wanted the king alive at his side. The orcs laughed in a creepy voice "No chance" said the one who was holding Thranduil captive.  
The orc still waited for Thorin to answer and Thranduil looked at him with his blue eyes. The dwarf king sighed and threw his sword into the ground, knowing he would not get the elf out of this alive fighting "I will go with you freely if you dont harm the elf."

**Thranduil:** Thranduil and the orc were surprised to hear those words from Thorin. When the orcs argued about what to do in their own language, the elvenking looked at Thorin, who was looking back at him. There was no regret in his eyes for the words he had just spoken, and this gave Thranduil great comfort. "Fine!" said the orc. "You will both come with us to our master." And they pulled Thorin along and pushed the prisoners into the dark woods. "Thank you, Thorin," whispered the elf. "I owe you my life."

**Thorin:** Thorin looked at the elf and whispered "You owe me nothing." Thranduil wanted to say something back, but Thorin was pushed forward by a orc and he walked now in the front line. The dwarf's eyes were expressing the feeling of pain and shame, because he was being captive and that had brought them in danger, all because of a dream that would never happen. He looked over his shoulder and saw Thranduil's eyes looking straight at him.

**Thranduil:** Thranduil was angry. The dwarf was so confusing at times. He had just saved his life and he seemed to know what he was doing, but now a darkness had grown over him and he seemed the blame the elf for everything. The king could not speak to him, for he was too far away, but there were many things he wanted to say. But he also knew they would have to rely on each other to get out of this alive. They needed a plan, and fast.

**Thorin: **The sky grew dark and the leader of the pack said in a heavy rasping voice: "We camp here tonigh!t" And he tossed Thorin at the side of a tree next to the elf. The dwarf landed almost on top of the elf and he muttered "Sorry" while he looked away from Thranduil's blue eyes.  
One look at the Dwarf king was enough to see what was going on in his head. Thorin saw that the elf king could not take it any longer before he was going to burst out in screams towards him. "What is it?" he said in a heavy but soft voice.

**Thranduil:** "What do you think!" he whispered. "You can't blame me for this, Thorin. You made the right decision by keeping me alive. You're not a man of these woods and without me, you won't last a day. Especially not with this lot.. We need to trust each other to survive. We cannot be enemies now. They are our enemey and that makes us allies. Agreed?" And Thorin sighed and nodded. "Now, do you have any idea where they are taking us? Where is Azog?"

**Thorin:** "Azog" Thorin spitted the name out. "The last time I saw that filth I thought he was death and slithered back into his hole in Moria." He looked at the elf "That's where we're going." He looked at the elf's face and saw a grimace covering his beautiful…. NO just his face. He felt embarrassed and turned away from the elf and touched his arm, it started to itch and he started to scratch it a little. Then he felt a slight soft touch of Thandruil's hand and he stopped. "It burns," he said in a soft low voice and he tried not to look at the elvenking .

**Thranduil:** "You mustn't touch it," said the elf in a soft voice. "I don't think the orcs will let me heal the wound, but I shall do as much as I can." He touched Thorin's arm and looked at the wound, which was already becoming a scar. While Thorin stared at the ground, Thranduil looked at his eyes. He never noticed they were so blue, just like his own. He didn't realise it, but he was staring for a while now and he wouldn't have stopped unless one of the orcs made a loud screech that startled him.

**Thorin:** "Get up vermin, and walk," said the orc that made that horrible screech a couple seconds ago. The two stood up and started to walk again. Thorin felt even more miserable than a couple of minutes ago. He felt shame, guilt and there was no pride left in him anymore. Thorin wanted to find his nephews and the son of the elvenking and claim back erebor like he planned to many weeks ago.  
He saw the shadow from the elvenking and walked closer than he normaly would. His arm brushed against Thranduil and he saw the blue eyes looking upon him, but did not look back.

**Thranduil:** They were forced to walk again, in a quick pace. Thranduil could keep up, but Thorin didn't. The orcs had to give him a push sometimes and this was not just because his legs were shorter. His face was pale and emotionless. "I know things do not seem bright right now, Thorin," said the elf, "but we mustn't give in. There's always hope." They walked for hours and hours until the orcs found a good place to camp. They put the prisoners in the shadow of a tall tree and made sure they couldn't escape.

**Thorin:** Thranduil sat underneath the tree. Thorin refused to sit down, but his legs would give up any moment. He had walked too long, too far and without any food or water. He looked at Thranduil and said "I..just..them..Fili..Kili…" He could not pronounce a sentence with his voice anymore and the emotion was getting too much. He fell on his knees next to the elf and tears were coming out while he grabbed the arm of the elvenking and said in a rough but gentle voice "Help me"

**Thranduil:** Thranduil placed his hand on Thorin's shoulder to calm him down. "It'll be okay, Thorin," he said. "Your nephews will be fine. I do not think Azog has harmed them yet. We will find them and escape together. We'll get through this. I know we have both been in worse situations. Why should this one be so different?" And he looked down and thought of the many moments in his long past where all seemed hopeless. "I will help you through this and you will help me," he whispered.

**Thorin:** "This is not any different from anything before, Azog wants to get rid of the line of Durin. He took my family once a long time ago and he would do it again i am sure of that." Thorin looked at Thranduil while he was still holding the arm from the elvenking between his hands "But you're right, we are in this together and we need to have hope even when there is just a small one." His pride returned with the seconds he spoke to the elvenking and he smiled a bit. "We need each other….. I mean each other's help of course" and he let go of Thranduil and sat next to him looking at another direction but still got a smirk on his face.

**Thranduil:** Thranduil nodded. "Yes.. we need each other's.. help." Only when he repeated those words, they confused him. But he didn't want to say that to Thorin. He looked at the dwarf, who seemed happy and proud again and his eyes were glistening as if they were gems. Thranduil looked away too. Somehow he was too nervous to speak. He didn't want to say anything stupid, so he remained silent. Both of them looked at the orcs. Thranduil started to count them, but lost count. They were too many.  
**  
Thorin:** Thorin looked around to the orcs that guarded them so they would not escape from their grasp. He looked at them with disgust. He hated this race more than anything in this world. He looked over his shoulder and stared at Thandruil for a while. "What happened in the second age?" he said in a whisper towards the elvenking.  
It was silent, Thranduil looked suprised and his blue eyes never left the dwarf's face. Thorin waited for a answer to escape the lips of the elf.  
**  
Thranduil:** Thranduil did not expect that question. Certainly not now. But he saw that Thorin really wanted to know the answer. The king took a deep breath before he started talking. "What happened in the Second Age.." he whispered. "The battle of Dagorlad happened in the Second Age. I followed my father into battle against the armies of Sauron. The war was won, but at the cost of many thousands. My father was among them.."

**Thorin:** Thorin looked at the elvenking's face and saw the grief when he mentioned his father "I am sorry for your loss" he said, but kept silent after that, to hear what more had to come.  
**  
Thranduil:** Thranduil thanked Thorin without words and then he started to speak again. "Not a day goes by I don't think of my father. I could not save him, I was too late." He bowed down his head. "The battle of Dagorlad was a terrible one. I lost so much that day. And I knew I never wanted to lose so much again. When I was crowned king, I promised I would not risk so many lives again. My memories of the battle still haunt me everyday, when I'm awake and in my dreams. I wish that upon no other."

**Thorin:** Thorin kept quiet for a while before he started to speak again to the elf "I wish I could erase the terrible memories of the battle, but it makes you who you are" He looked at Thranduil and he placed his hand on his shoulder. "I understand what you have been through, every men gets haunted by the memories of the battlefield, it makes you no different from me or any other men."  
Thorin gave him a little squeeze in his shoulder and let him go while he faintly smiled while he looked at Thranduil's face.  
**  
Thranduil:** "You are right. I am no different from you," said Thranduil and for the first time in a while he smiled. He had not spoken of the battle in a long time and now that he had, it seemed like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "You're a good man, Thorin," he said. "You don't seem like it, but there's more to you than meets the eye. And I'm sorry for taking you prisoner. Once we get back, well, IF we get back.. you and your men shall be free."

**Thorin:** Thorin could not really believe what he just heard, he smiled widely toward Thranduil and said in a deep voice "Thank you, that is very kind of you to let us go." He wanted to hug Thranduil and he almost did if it wasn't for the orc who had come to them. "Your food, maggots" and he dropped it in front of them. It was bread covered with worms and mold.  
Thorin made a sound of disgust and looked at Thranduil "I am not going to eat that" And he kicked the bread a couple of inches away from them and looked at the elf again who had a face of no emotion. "What did you wanted to eat that?" he asked.  
**  
Thranduil:** "No!" said Thranduil, who looked at the disgusting bread. "I'm not hungry, but I am tired. Let's get some sleep. I guess we'll be walking all day tomorrow.." Thorin agreed and both tried to find a comfortable way to lean against the tree. Thranduil closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. A loud orc screech woke him in the morning. When he opened his eyes he noticed Thorin's head was lying on his shoulder. The king smiled, he didn't mind it at all so he didn't wake him yet.

**Thorin:** Thorin heard some noises far away, awful noises, things he did not want to hear and than his ears sensed a delicate voice calling out to him. "Thorin, wake up. Thorin!" When the dwarf king opened his eyes, he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him and then he noticed how he was laying, against the elf.  
Thorin saw the lips of the elf turning into a little smile but did not pay much attention to it and stood up. "Did you sleep wel?l" he asked the elf, but he got pushed back "Walk maggot" said the orc that woke them up.  
They started to walk but Thorin could not get his mind of how they slept. And that Thranduil did not push him away, or the other way around. He looked at the elf and saw that he still had that smile around his lips.  
**  
Thranduil:** The orcs and prisoners walked on through the forest. Thranduil noticed these parts had even grown darker than he remembered. This made him sad. He had fought the growing evil in this forest for so long but now it seemed that evil was winning at last and he feared the day of their victory. And he thought to himself, that if they managed to defeat the orcs and their master Azog, that would be a great start. For hours they walked and they didn't stop. The king was hungry, but wouldn't say anything.

**Thorin:** Thorin's arm was itching again but he could not reach it because of the rope that tied his hands together. He looked at Thranduil for help but he saw only a pair of eyes full of sorrow while he looked at the forest. He had to bear with it till their next stop.  
He had a bad feeling while their feet dragged them closer to Moria with each step. He felt the anger of the forest around him. It felt not save here.  
They walked for several hours through the forest, his feet were hurting and his arm was getting worse by the minute. He looked at Thranduil and nodded towards his arm, the elven king understood what he meant and nodded back.  
"Take a rest, you useless scumbags" said on of the orcs in the front line. And every single one of them took that as a chance to reload the energy. Thorin and Thandruil were almost smashed into eachother in a corner of the group so they could keep a eye on them. "Thranduil" Thorin whispered carefully "You have to look at my arm, I am dying .. here from the ..pain" He looked at the elf and he took his arm into his lap again while Thorin rested his for head on the side of the elf's arm. The only thing he could think of was how nice the cold elven fingers were on his hot skin.


	5. Chapter 5 the color of death

**Chapter 05**

Thranduil: Thranduil looked at Thorin's face. The dwarf was in pain, but somehow he seemed to enjoy something. "Are.. are you okay, Thorin?" Thranduil asked, and the dwarf's look changed, as if there was only pain again. He also moved a bit to the side and looked the other way, as if he didn't care whether the king helped him or not. But Thranduil saw that he blushed. He chose not to say anything about it while he took care of Thorin's wounds. Things seemed to get more complicated everyday.

**Thorin:** Are you okay, thought thorin in his mind, No I am not … I am imprisoned by orcs, lost my nephews and now I am here with you, a elf who is nurturing my wound. How am I okay in anyway of this world. He looked angry while he rested his head on a the other side of Thranduil's arm. He felt the tears burning up again but he held back, he could not show Thranduil that he cried for all the things he loved. Thranduil said that he was done with his arm and tapped him so he could go and get some rest. But his body did not seem to move and he said in a small but dark and robust voice "Tell me, Thranduil son of Oropher. Why are you still helping me on this mission to get back my nephews from the defiler. Tell me Thranduil, WHY!"

It was silent for quite a while but he did not move from the support that Thranduil's body was giving him. He waited for the elven king to say the words that should flow out over his pink elvish lips.

**Thranduil: **"You need someone at your side at anytime" Thranduil whispered "If not you would be dead before you reached your kin. You're a good fighter, Thorin, but you're reckless and your anger and hunger for revenge could become your doom. That's why I'm still here, to make sure you'll keep drawing breath." He looked at Thorin, who was surprised by this answer. But then the elvenking looked away, for he could not look into Thorin's eyes any longer. He had no idea how the dwarf would think of him now.

**Thorin:** Thorin was surprised to hear that answer and looked Thranduil in the eyes. He saw that the words he had spoken were truly coming from his heart. The elf looked away and Thorin had a smile on his face. "I thank you once again for your words Thranduil, I always thought you would let me rot in those woods.." He felt a relief in his mind. "I am glad you think otherwise" and he pushed the elf a bit and he almost fell over and looked at Thorin with confusing eyes. "Thank you, Thranduil" he said while he smiled towards the elvenking.

**Thranduil: **"In the beginning, I actually thought of letting you rot in these woods.." said Thranduil carefully. "I went with you because of my son. And of course, I am still worried about him, but if I didn't also care about you and your nephews I would've left you to find Legolas. But I need to stay with you and help you with this quest. There is so much at stake now and if we would fail, these woods could stay dark forever."

**Thorin: **Thorin's smile faded from his face and he became serious again. It hurt to know now that the elf would have let him actually rot here. "I understand," said Thorin in a low voice while he looked at an orc that was passing by to keep a eye on them. "I would have done the same thing just to find my kin, we would do what we think is right," he whispered. He looked at Thranduil, but the elf looked at the ground. Thorin stared at him for a couple of seconds and spoke again "But that was the past, we got a new age coming, we can change things."

**Thranduil: **After their short rest, the orcs forced them to start walking again. It was dark, for it was night and the only light came from the torches the orcs brought with them. All of a sudden, they heard a sound. Something was moving towards them. "What.. what was that?" said one of the orcs. They looked around but didn't see anything. It was too dark. "THERE IT IS!" someone screamed. And a large spider came down from one of the trees. She ran towards Thorin and Thranduil, but an orc stopped her. "NO!"  
**  
Thorin: **The spider stopped in front of the orcs and hissed towards them""I wont stopssss till I killed thossssse two" and she looked furious as well "I wantsssss them death, livelesssssss and my revenge.." The orc looked at her and said "You can have one, you can take your revenge on him. The other will get unharmed to my master."

The spider looked at them with her many eyes and hissed "ONE is not enoughsssss but I will kill him another time." The orcs laughed and pushed Thranduil towards the spider. "NO!" yelled Thorin well he tried to get the elf back at his side.  
The elf' hands were cut loose and a sword was pushed in his hands. The orcs laughed brutally, while the spider was ready to fight for what they had done.  
**  
Tranduil:** Everything went so fast. Before he knew it, Thranduil was standing in front of the spider, in a circle of orcs who all wanted to see him die. So he raised his sword. His hand was trembling. He had not eaten in a few days and his strength failed him. The spider gazed at him with hunger in her eyes. The king realised she had to be family of the spiders he murdered in the cave. She attacked him, trying to hit him and sting him and he counter-attacked. The orcs laughed and hit him when they could.

**Thorin: **"FIGHT THRANDUIL, HIT IT HARD, STAB IT" Thorin screamed towards him. The dwarf was scared and hoped that Thranduil would survive this.

**Thranduil: **"I'M TRYING!" the king yelled back. And he stabbed the spider in one of her legs. She made a terrible screech and bashed him against a tree. He fell down and tried to get back up, but his arms were trembling and bleeding and he had lost his sword. She grabbed him and threw him away again. Thranduil's vision was blurred and he only heard the spider's terrible hissing and the laughter of the orcs. He saw the spider coming towards him again and tried to get up, but he couldn't do anything anymore.

**Thorin: **The dwarf king saw the elf sinking away into the ground, his body gave up and the spider came closer with each second. "Revenge is all mine" she hissed towards the elven king he saw the terror in his eyes, i am not letting this happen thought thorin.  
The orcs were laughing because of elven kings dead, Thorin saw his change towards some orc swords that they had left alone. He cut the rope with it and then he picked up the sword and whispherd "Not today" and screamed while he tried to run as fast towards the spider "ONLY ONE DIES TODAY" and he chopped her head right off while the blood flowed all over Thraindul. Thorin looked at the elf and smiled a bit "I tought.. i told you… to stab it"

**Thranduil:** The king was covered in blood and the spider's head had fallen on top of him. Thorin walked towards him and reached out his hand. Thranduil grabbed it and was pulled back on his feet. The orcs surrounded them but didn't act. They were all bewildered of what they had just seen. "Hannon le, Thorin.. " he whispered and he hugged him. "I thought my end had come.."

**Thorin: **Thorin felt the elvenking's arms around him and hugged him back "I would not ever have allowed that," he said with a grin on his face. "I would be lost if you were gone" he said in a low voice but still smiling a bit. "You know you got some blood over your pants" he said spotting.  
"HEY" Thorin screamed because he was pushed roughly in his back again "Walk maggot, you two got enough rest for you liveless life NOW WALK" Thorin started walking again and gave a brief look at Thranduil and gave him a quick smile before he lost the elvenking in his sight.

**Thranduil: **They were forced to walk seperately now. Thranduil could not even see Thorin. He was breathing heavily and it was hard to not fall down. He was not only covered in the spider's blood, but also in his own. He had been wounded, but he knew the wound was not that deep. Not as deep as Thorin's wound. He thought of him, and of how he risked his own life to save his. He could not get it out of his mind and he knew he would remember it forever. The orcs hit him in his back. "WALK FASTER!"

**Thorin: **Thorin walked in the frontline of the orc pack and the only thing he heard ware the walking food steps of the orcs, breaking branches and his own thoughts.  
He looked dreadful, covered in blood and almost liveless. I hope he is doing fine there, I hope he can make it till the end of this day.  
He tried to look behind but the only thing he saw where orcs, he said to himself that Thranduil could make it and so the hours passed while he was worrying not only because of his kin but also about his companion Thranduil, king of Mirkwood.


	6. Chapter 6 A touch of a flower

**Chapter 6 The touch of flowers**

Thranduil: Days went by and Thranduil and Thorin were still seperated. The orcs marched on with only a few short stops to rest. They seemed determined to go to Moria quickly. Thranduil noticed more and more beams of sunlight through the branches and leafs. They would reach the end of the forest soon. The king had not spoken a single word. He refused to speak to the orcs and he wanted to stay as strong as possible. He wished he could see Thorin and speak with him. He missed him and his grumpy face.

**Thorin: **Thorin's legs felt heavy but he tried to keep up with the pace they were walking in. He did not want to show that he was getting weak. His mouth was dry and his stomache started to crave for some good food. But the only thing he could think of was the elven king. How was he and what is his condition, it is probably not better than mine.. Thorin thought.

"STOP, YOU MAGGOTS, WE CAMP HERE FOR TONIGHT. TOMORROW WE ARRIVE AT MORIA" screamed the orc from the front line to the back.

Thorin was pushed against a tree and then a second afterwards he felt a warm heavy body falling on top of him. "Ahh just great" he said when he looked up he saw Thranduil, his lips turned into a big smile and hugged him tightly.

When he let go he saw a confused but a slightly happy expression on the elvenking's face, and then Thorin remembered his condition "HOW are you, do you have any pain, wounds that should be tended to?" he looked up with a concerned face towards Thranduil.

**Thranduil: **'I am so glad to see you!' said Thranduil. 'I thought the worst..' He sighed. 'I am okay, allthough I could use a drink.. My wound is not deep. Its just a scratch on my waist. It's nothing.. How about you? Let me see your arm.' And he touched Thorin's arm and looked at the wound. Thorin was warm, walking all day made him sweat. 'It's healing,' he said. 'And that's a good thing, you're going to need your arm strength if we face Azog soon.'

**Thorin: **Thorin had a warm smile on his face when he felt the cold fingers of Thranduil on his skin. "Yes, tomorrow we arrive at Moria. I am going to need my strength…" His thought wondered of while he enjoyed the elvenking's fingers and then it was gone. Thorin looked at the elvenking's clothing and said with a teasing smile "You are still covered in blood you know.. besides, let me see your wound you idiot," and he attacked Thranduil while pulling at his clothing to get it up "Wounds needs to be cared for" But the elf resisted and pulled as hard as he could to get it down again, Thorin noticed the smell of flowers and stopped tugging at the shirt and stared at Thranduil's face for quite a long time, with only remembering the smell of sweet blue flowers.

**Thranduil: **"I said I'm fine!" said the king while he pulled back his silver garment. He saw Thorin smiling and smiled as well. They could use some fun and laughter in these bare times. For a while he stared at Thorin's beautiful blue eyes, and somehow he could not look away. He touched his face and beard with his slim fingers and he played with the braids that were partly undone. He couldn't resist any longer and pulled Thorin's braids towards him. The elvenking closed his eyes, just before their lips met.

**Thorin:** His lips were so warm, the caress of his lips softer than Thorin could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Thandruil opened his mouth with a soft moan. Suddenly he pushed the elf away and looked at Thranduil's face. His eyes were staring at him with some kind of lust in them. "I am sorry" said Thorin in a low voice while he tried to look at a different direction than Thranduil's face. "You should never have done that"

Thorin felt a throbbing feeling in his chest but ignored it, and tried to think at something else while he stared into the woods.

**Thranduil:** "Why not?" said the king and his words forced Thorin to look at him again. "Did you think I would not notice your signals? And all the things you have said to me, Thorin.. Was that all a lie?" He waited for Thorin to answer, but he looked away again. Thranduil smirked. "Right.. I guess I was right about you. About dwarves.. How could I ever think you cared.. You don't care about anything!"

**Thorin:** Thorin felt a rage coming up in his body and looked at Thranduil with a waking fire in his eyes "DONT you dare say that I dont care about anything" and he leaned forward towards Thranduil "I have lost enough to know what to treasure." He breathed heavily through his teeth and he looked away from Thranduil once more still feeling his heart trobbing more painful then before "You are among them" he said in a whisper that Thranduil ears just barely could catch with his ears.


	7. Chapter 7 now it starts

**Chapter 7 Now it starts**

Thranduil: They did not speak to each other anymore that evening and went to sleep. The cold in the morning made Thranduil shiver and wake up. He sat up straight and looked at Thorin, who was already awake. He stared into nothingness and there was anger in his eyes. The elvenking sighed and got closer to him. "Thorin.." he whispered. "Thorin, I didn't mean it.. I have a terrible temper. Let's.. let us forget what happened yesterday. We cannot be in a fight now, there are enough enemies here as it is."

**Thorin: **"We cannot fight among us, if we want to take back what is ours. I will forgive your for your temper not for your actions" Thorin said in a heavy voice but he still didn't look at the elf's face. He did not want to see him, hearing his voice right now was bad enough "We have to make a plan how to defeat him" he said with a firm voice "I am not planning on losing today, tomorrow or any time soon" He looked at the orcs that started to get up on their feet, Thorin's eyes seemed to notice everything except the elf next to him craving for his attention.

**Thranduil: "**The orcs said we'd arrive at Moria today.." said Thranduil. He tried to hide the hurt in his voice, because Thorin chose to avoid his eyes. He spoke in a strong voice, as if nothing had happened. "We'll stand before Azog soon, Thorin. We need to have a plan. We need something.. The Mines willl probably be swarming with orcs, and there's just two of us. Four if we can free your nephews somehow, five if Legolas is there as well. But there's no way we can win at this point. So, what is your plan?"

**Thorin: **Thorin sighed deeply before he started to speak out loud "So the plan is to get my nephews out of that hole of vermin and might it be possible your son as well, the first opportunity we have we claim back our swords so we are armed, and then escape into the wall of the realm. I know that place as the back of my hand." He looked briefly at the elf but turned away his gaze "I think I also know where Azog is keeping them. The only thing we have to worry about right now is to get armed when we are inside" He looked at the orcs suspiciously while they passed by again, but still did not turn a gaze to Thranduil.

**Thranduil: "**GET UP!" shouted one of the orcs and he grabbed the both of them and pulled them on their feet. "START WALKING!" He pushed them into the line of orcs and they marched in a quick pace. Thranduil and Thorin walked next to each other but could not discuss their plans anymore, the orcs would hear them. So they kept quiet. Thranduil did try to get Thorin to look at him, but the dwarf didn't turn his head towards the elf. And the king felt horrible and lonely, and wished he could take his words back.

**Thorin: **They walked on the solid earth of the road towards Moria and Thorin felt the gaze of the elf burning in his face. He knew Thranduil was looking for some attention, but he could not forget and forgive that kiss from last night. His first priority was getting his sword back or just any sword. As long I am armed I can free them.

After hours of walking on the road to their destination, he saw the doors of Moria coming closer with each minute passing by. He poked the elf in his rips to get ready to take arms as soon as they could. They walked towards the big stone doors that opened slowly and he was preparing himself for the battle that had to come.

**Thranduil: **Thranduil looked around discretely and searched for weapons. The orcs walking in front of them both had swords. It would be risky, they were surrounded, outnumbered but maybe it was the only chance they had. He poked Thorin in his arm. "There," he whispered. "On my mark." You better know the way in these mines.. he said to himself in elvish, and then he said: "Now!" and they attacked the orcs in front of them and stole their swords. Then they ran for it, into the mines, chased by screaming orcs.

**Thorin:** The both of them ran through the big hallway. Thorin lead the way towards the crack in the wall where he thought he had seen it many years ago. They ran for several minutes with a angry orc pack behind them screaming towards them and shooting arrows "Go left!" screamed Thorin in a heavy panted voice. They ran for a couple of meters and then Thorin pointed at the crack in the wall "There, hurry up …and climb in it" he said while he tried to control his pressed himself inside the crack and got himself nearly stuck, Thorin hurried to climb in as well. In that moment the orcs passed by and did not see them, they got lucky. Thorin smiled a little toward the elf and said "Lets go… we have to hurry."

**Thranduil: **Thranduil stood up but the ceiling was low so he had to stoop a little. "Ugh.. " he said. "What's that terrible smell here.." Thorin ignored his remark. He walked proudly through the stone corridor, which lead to a winding staircase. It was pitchblack in there. "Wait," Thranduil said with a shiver in his voice, when he stared into the darkness before him. "We cannot go in there. We have no light, we do not know what's down there. I have no desire to get lost in these mines." He saw Thorin smile.


	8. Chapter 8 A bitter lose

**Chapter 8 A bitter lose**

**Thorin:** "So the king of Mirkwood is afraid of the dark, very interesting!" Thorin said with the biggest smile on his face "So you're afraid of dark places, scared to get lost?" he said mocking towards the elf but when Thorin turned around he saw a scared face, he sighed deeply. "Okay fine, I am not making a light because we can get seen that way. Just lay your hand on my shoulder and don't let go" He felt Thranduil placing his hand on his shoulder but instead of laying it he grabbed it, the fabric was entirely in the elf's hand. He sighed but started to walk carefully down the stairs.  
**  
Thranduil: **It was silent and dark and Thranduil didn't like anything about it, but he needed to trust Thorin. He would not leave him, he didn't dare, not in the mines. Thorin didn't say a word and the silence was driving the elf crazy. "What is down here?" he asked with a shiver in his voice. "How do you even know something's down here?" And he grasped Thorin's shoulder even tighter. "Do we even have a plan?" He heard the dwarf laugh, but he still didn't answer him. "I'm serious Thorin!" he yelled.

**Thorin: **"Keep your voice down you pointy eared elf" Thorin whispered with a sharp angry voice "They could hear you, just keep calm even if I don't answer" He glared over his shoulder towards Thranduil and walked further but he still could feel the hand of the elf digging in his flesh. He had a little smile playing on his lips because the King of Mirkwood got to attached to a dwarf but his smile faded soon. "We're going to the prison cells" he said "Not my greatest plan but I think they hide them in there. If not then they are in the Great hall of Moria with Azog.." his voice faded away as he walked down the stairs.

**Thranduil: **They neared the bottom of the stairs and entered a corridor. At the end was a door. They heard loud voices and noises of orcs. "The prison cells must be here.. There's four of them," whispered Thranduil. "We can take them, Thorin. We should not hesitate. More will come eventually." And they drew their swords and entered the room and slaughtered the four orcs who were there before their screams could warn others. But there were other screams as well, which did not come from orcs.

**Thorin:** When all the orcs fell in their own blood and were as dead as they could be, then he saw his nephews. His grumpy face was gone in a second and he smiled brightly towards them. "Finally" He said with a relief while he hugged them tightly in his arms. He felt their arms on his neck and back, He felt their warmth and heard their hearts in their chests. "I am so glad that we found you two still alive" his smile would not disappear from his face and he even let a tear. "We're glad to be still alive too uncle" said Kili with a goofy smile "Thorin!" he heard Thranduil screaming in the hallway and heard the noise of metal against each other "Take up arms" Thorin said with a sad smile.

**Thranduil: **The orcs came out of nowhere and before he knew it the elvenking was surrounded. But help was on the way. Thorin and his two nephews ran into the corridor and started fighting along with them. They were ferocious and angry and they yelled dwarvish battle cries as they chopped off heads and limbs. "We need to leave!" shouted Thranduil. "We're outnumbered! More will come!" Thorin wanted to answer, but suddenly they heard a loud scream and when Thranduil looked, he saw blood spreading on the floor.

**Thorin:** "NOOOOOO" Thorin screamed as loud his voice would let him when he saw Kili standing straight with a crossbow arrow in his belly. Thorin ran towards him to protect him but he was too late. A second arrow flew through the prison cell and hit Kili right in his chest. The youngest dwarf collapsed onto the floor and breathed heavy. Thranduil and Fili were trying to hold force to five more orcs. Thorin was frozen and fell down on his knees next to Kili "Noooo please Kili stay with me, don't leave us.. we need you" his voice was not even clear for someone to hear. The two dwarves cried and Kili looked upon his uncle's face while he was coughing up blood. Thorin knew he was lost and he could not forgive himself "Uncle… I wanted… to help..and be … together.. with you..and Fili…as .. in old….times with ….mom" he said between the coughs of blood. Fili was getting on the other side of Kili and his tears were flowing over his face "Brother.. Kili don't go. Don't leave me alone, don't you dare do that" he sniffed while he held Kili's hand in his.

"Please don't leave me" Kili looked at Fili while the blood was dripping over his lips. "Fili..Brother.. I will… never let …you be…alone..I will always…be beside…you" He coughed again and he cried over the pain that his body had taken "And… I will..never ..leave you.. too uncle" he said. He looked at Fili's face that was covered in tears and gave him a little smile while he breathed for the last time. His eyes were getting ice cold and lifeless and Fili grabbed the liveless body of his brother. "Don't go brother, DONT GO" he screamed to it.

But there was no time for grief right now, Thranduil heard metal running down the halls seeking for one thing The line of Durin.


	9. Chapter 9 The horror

**Chapter 9 The horror**

**Thranduil:** The elvenking grabbed Thorin and Fili and pulled them away from Kili's body. "I'm sorry," he said with a shivering voice, "but there's no time.." And as soon as they left the hallway, orcs entered it and they started chasing them. They ran for their lives, crying and shivering and knowing there was no way out. The orcs were everywhere, and the mines were dark and cold and to Thranduil it seemed like a great maze. "We need to shake them off, Thorin! We've lost enough today, I will not lose more."

**Thorin:** Thorin looked with a angry glare toward the Elvenking, he would never leave his kin in this place with all those filth walking around. But he knew Thranduil was right. If they wanted to tell the tale then they had to leave now.  
"We have to go" he pushed Fili towards the stairs "COME ON RUN" he screamed towards his nephew who didn't want to leave his brother behind "Come on Fili, RUN"  
Thorin still could not forgive himself for letting Kili left behind in the cells of Moria.  
The three creatures ran up the stairs and through corridors until they arrived at the crack in the wall, this would be their salvation of safety for a little while if there would not be a invasion of orcs coming down the stairs towards them screaming and with sword and crossbows.

**Thranduil:** "We have to defend ourselves!" Thranduil shouted. "There will be a time to grief, but it is not now. Take up arms!" The dwarves did as he said but their thoughts were elsewhere. The screams came closer. It didn't take long before the orcs swarmed in and attacked them. The elf saw Thorin fighting with so much rage while there were still tears in his eyes. They killed many orcs and in a short moment of hope of victory, suddenly everyone stopped and an orc was holding a knife to Fili's neck.

**Thorin:** "NO" Thorin breathed heavily through mouth. "Let him go" the tears were filling up his eyes again, he was trying to hold back not to break. He knew what was coming, to rescue his nephew he let Orcrist fall to the floor.  
He heard the orcs laugh when he did not even fight for it, but Thorin was not planning to lose more of his family. They let Fili go and Thorin grabbed the younger dwarf's arm and pulled him in a hug "I am not letting you go, not until you're save" he whispered, Fili hugged his uncle back as a answer that he knew.  
"Walk you maggots" a orc pushed them up the stairs, they could not escape anymore. With each step the took they walked towards evil.

**Thranduil:** Thranduil, Thorin and Fili did not speak. Even the orcs were getting quiet, as if they were scared. They were getting close, everyone felt it. The elf lifted his head, he saw lights burning in the room ahead and the lights grew brighter. They finally entered the room which was filled with torches. It was also filled with orcs, screaming and cheering. They stepped aside to create a path, with at the end a giant throne of stone, and on it sat the pale orc Azog, who smirked at the sight of Thorin.

**Thorin:** "Thorin son of Thrain, the maggot that escaped out of my claws on the battlefield of Moria" He grinned evil towards Thorin, his eyes full of anger. "But not this time" His laugh filled the entire room. Thorin felt his anger rising, he wanted to tear his enemy in tiny pieces.  
Azog looked at his companions "So you managed to escape you little worm," He spoke directly to Fili. "Its such a pity that the other one became such a nice meal for my men." Fili screamed and ran with all his force towards Azog to cut his head of his body. But before he could even reach his target, he was held back by some orcs while he heard his uncle scream his name.  
"Fili, its not worth it" he heard a soft and gentle voice of the elf whispher in his ear "SHUT UP" his voice loud filled with anger and sorrow. "You dont understand, you're not our kin, you know nothing" Fili turned against the Thranduil now and wanted to slash to him. He would if his uncle would not jump infront of him.  
"Dont harm him, he is our ally"

**Thranduil:** "Ally?" Azog repeated in a loud voice and he grinned. "I did not think you would lower yourself like that, Elvenking." And he stepped down from the throne and walked towards him. Thranduil had to look up, for Azog was much taller than he was. He started to answer "I do not see it as -" But he could not continue, for Fili ran forward and attacked the giant orc. He screamed his brother's name and stabbed Azog in his side. The orcs tried to stop him. "GO!" he yelled to his uncle and the elf. "RUN!"

**Thorin:** Thorin was stunned. He saw his nephew stabbing Azog and he didn't want to leave him behind as well. But he didn't even got the chance to help him for Thranduil dragged and pushed him out of the throne room.  
"Come on Thorin, keep running!" The dwarf felt the cold fingers of the elf around his wrist and he forced to run faster through the corridors. They heard orcs running behind them. Thorin took the lead again and ran across the stairs and gaps. He cut the pass of come orcs and tried to hide in one of the old chambers he knew from the past.  
"Are we safe?" he heard the elf's whisper close to his ear.  
"Are we ever safe?" His eyes were glaring at Thranduil. "But for now we are. " He looked around and sat down on the ground." The dwarf thought about Kili's death body downstairs in the chambers, and Fili.. he didn't know if he was still breathing.  
Thranduil saw the grimas on the dwarf's face and kneeled in front of him. "Are you okay, Thorin?" He gave him a little smile. "Everything is going to be –"  
But even before he could finish, there was blood everywhere. Thranduil fell right into Thorin's arms and did not give any sign of life anymore. The arrow that hit him in his back had made a nasty wound.  
Thorin broke in that very moment, tears were streaming down his face. He had to cope with too much grief for one day. "This is not over yet," he said into thin air with a voice full of sorrow and hatred.


	10. Chapter 10 The silence

Chapter 10

**Thorin:** The heavy body of Thranduil was pressing against Thorin's chest, blood running out of the open flesh wound. Thorin looked at the orcs that were walking into the room. He looked angry, his blood was boiling in his veins, hatred was lost for the elfs, the orc scum were going to pay for this.

Thorin grabbed the nearest metal he could use as a sword or a weapon and began to run towards the orc scum. He sliced, carved and tore every orc in pieces. His anger was way beyond measurement, the pain in his chest was beyond grief. When he stood there in their corpses, covered in orc blood he looked down at the lifeless body of the elf, even in dead he still looked beautiful. "Thranduil son of Oropher "I will take revenge for your life - the one they took from your beautiful lips…..I am…so….sorry…." The tears where rolling down his cheeks, this day with deaths will never end. "…I wish I could …protect you… I am going …to …miss you Thranduil"  
He kneeled next to the elf and kissed him on his head "Goodbye Thranduil, son of Oropher." And with those words being said he walked away of the room with orc swords in both his hands.

Thorin's feet guided him back to the place where he ran away from, or more dragged away from. Nonetheless he was back at the place where the enemy was sitting in his throne. The dwarf pushed the doors open and looked with all the hate he had at Azog. But what his eyes saw was something he did not expect to see. Everything happened so fast. Knifes, screams, blood and a thud of a lifeless body that hit the ground. Thorin just witnessed the decapitation of his kin. Fili, son of Dis, just died in front of him.

**Thranduil:** With a cold shiver running through his spine, the elf sat up. He had never felt so much pain before. The floor was covered in his blood and his back was hurting. An arrow was sticking out of a terrible flesh wound, with blood still dripping down his silver robes.

'Thorin..' he said in a broken voice. He was in so much pain, he could barely breath. 'Where are you..' He looked around but he only saw corpses of orcs. Thorin wasn't there and Thranduil felt scared. Not just because he was alone now, but also for Thorin and he thought of all the terrible things that could have happened to him.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the arrow tightly. With a scream he pulled it out and he fell down to the floor again. Again he yelled Thorin's name. He needed him to help him, to be there with him, to tell him he was going to be okay.

It took all the strength he had, but he stood up. He wiped the tears of his pain away. He had nothing to stop the bleeding, but thankfully it was beginning to stop. He felt like maybe he had bled dry already. He grabbed an orc swords from the floor. He needed to find Thorin again, and it wouldn't be hard to find him. There was a trail of orc blood drips that would lead him the way.

**Thorin:** Azog held the head of Fili high in the air and screamed "THE LINE OF DURIN WILL NOT SURVIVE THE DARK!" He laughed hard and tossed the head towards Thorin's feet.

Thorin's blood was boiling and his tears were flowing, his swords were ready to attack. He would cut down everthing and everyone in his path to wipe out Azog for once and for all. Even if it meant giving up his own life. "For my kin and the ones I lost.. You, Azog the defiler are going to die for the crimes that you hold against my kin!"

He screamed as loud as he could and ran towards the throne. Every orc that was between them was torn to shreds, there was blood everywhere. In his thought there were only his nephews and the lifeless body of the elven king. Azog stood in front of his throne and started to fight with Thorin Oakenshield. Both their swords cutting in each other's flesh, blood gushing down from their wounds. Screams, pain, blood.. but they did not stop until one of them died.

"Thorin!" He heard the voice of someone he thought he was not amongst the living anymore.

**Thranduil:** The elf was standing there, shaking and still bleeding. He looked at Thorin fighting Azog. But when he called his name, the dwarf looked at him and smiled, he ran towards him and wanted to hug him, but the elf stopped him. "There's no time, we need to get out of here now! This is a fight we cannot win." And they fled the room. Thorin helped the elf, because he was still weak and in pain. Azog was right behind them. They found the way to the entrance and could finally see the night sky again.

**Thorin: **Thorin helped the elf as fast and as far as he could from Moria, into safety. He didn't want to take the risk of losing Thranduil again, not a second time. He helped him as far as he could until the elf literally dropped on the ground. "Thranduil.. I am sorry, let me see your wounds" The elf whimpered, but didn't work against the dwarf. He let him care for his wounds. His body still felt sore and ached. "Are we... save tho..." The dwarf did not even let him finish his sentence and nodded "We're save, for now." Tears were running down the cheeks of the dwarf, he didn't even try to hide his sorrow. He knew it was not the time but he couldn't do a thing about it, the elf saw his tears and closed him in his arms. "I am...sorry." The dwarf hugged the elf back, his hand grabbed his gown, not a intension of letting them go. "I failed to protect them, Dis will kill me for this" he sobbed while he heard the soft word of Thranduil in his ears.


End file.
